Talk:Upheaval in the Earth Sphere
spolers Spoilers below. Do not read if you have not seen Episode 28 yet. So we've reached the end of another arc, and I'm a bit sad to see Asemu's story cut so short when I felt it was just starting to get good. This leaves 22 episodes for Kio's arc, which will make it the longest by 6 episodes. Anyway, with the end of this episode, and Flit's overall plan, I can't help but think that Kio might end up fighting against both Vagan, and Flit. Flit's purge and reconstruction of the EFF, while having a more noble purpose and for what he believes is the good of Earth, reminds me of Degwin Zabi's purge of Zeon Deikun's loyalists, and Jamitov Hymem's formation of the Titans. Flit clearly hates the Vagan and has no intention of ending the war with anything but their complete destruction. Asemu and Zeheart from the beginning and the end of their story represented a bridge between the Vagan and Earthlings, and while Flit and Ezelcant have no desire of that, Asemu and Zeheart had no true hatred towards each other in the end. It's understandable why Flit hates the Vagan, but Asemu obviously does not share that hatred, and I can only guess Kio will not either. Flit fights for revenge, while Asemu fights to protect. However, for the first time I can really think of in a Gundam series, the leaders of both sides want nothing but the total annihilation of the other side, and vengeance. I just predict with the real life example of tolerance as time passes, so too have we seen so far with AGE, and Kio will want to end the fighting with minimal loss of life, which would throw him into direct conflict with not only Lord Ezelcant, but his grandfather, Flit Asuno. Feel free to add any thoughts or comments, and I'll be more than glad to get back to anybody.Diseasicon 02:49, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, if you remember SEED, Murata Azrael wanted to annihilate the PLANTS and the Coordinators for some silly personal grudge, and Patrick Zala equally wanted to destroy the Earth because of Junius 7. But since Kio is being raised by Flit and not Asemu (who I'll assume is still in Special Forces and out of the picture initially), it'll be interesting to see when Asemu comes back in and how the two parents collide in their relations with VaganGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 03:05, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Murata Azrael wanted to eliminate the plants, and would never had accepted a cease-fire due to his personal grudge, but I think that Patrick Zala would have, had he not been manipulated by Le Creuset. Both sides were led on by Rau Le Creuset to be poised to only accept destroying each other. Zala only really seemed intent on Earth's destruction after Rau leaked the N-Jammer Canceller technology to Azrael and started using nukes. However, in the end, it was Athrun, who saw the war from both sides that stood face to face against his father. This time, we have two leaders who have dedicated their entire life to revenge against the enemy. This isn't something they have been tricked into doing. Also, as has been show multiple times in this show, fighting for revenge only creates more vengeance, from Geera Zoi, to Grodek, to Arabel. It's just a never ending cycle as long as one person remains. Still, I'm interested to see how Kio's arc plays out.Diseasicon 21:38, April 23, 2012 (UTC)